


the windshield was broken, but I love the fresh air

by phoebex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, and louis loves him too, car smut?? is that a thing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, smut kind of, so basically harry loves louis a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebex/pseuds/phoebex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way he sung the words to the songs that filled the car, and how, every so often, he’d turn to grin at Harry, or wink, or smirk. It was all too much for Harry to handle. All he could do was breathe Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the windshield was broken, but I love the fresh air

Louis and Harry were in the car, enveloped in warmth and happiness, after a long weekend spent in Blackpool. The weather had been perfect; even now, after an hour of driving, the summer breeze still pulled itself lazily through the open car windows, tossing Louis’ hair softly, pushing his fringe into his eyes. Music tumbled softly from the speakers, and, as Harry watched Louis’ hands on the steering wheel, Lou tapped his fingers in time to the beat. The song ended, and for a moment, content silence filled the air, before Louis’ favourite song came on, and he turned slightly, to grin at Harry, before gently nudging the volume higher. Louis moved his hand to rest on Harry’s thigh, and, Harry drank the scene in; the warmth radiating from Louis’ palm, the carefree way in which he tossed his fringe out of his eyes. The way he sung the words to the songs that filled the car, and how, every so often, he’d turn to grin at Harry, or wink, or smirk. It was all too much for Harry to handle. All he could do was breathe Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis. 

‘Louis, pull over.’ The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he’d consciously thought of saying them. Louis stopped singing, panic flooding through his body, and he abruptly crossed two lanes of traffic, to reach the emergency lane. Profanities, paired with car horns, flew from surrounding cars, all directed at Louis, but with his heart beating hard in his chest, he didn’t so much as flip them off. He sped his way across the road, skidding slightly when he stopped. Louis unbuckled his seatbelt with shaky hands, before turning to Harry.

‘Harry, darling, what is it?’ Louis’ hands fumbled in his jean pocket, prying out his phone, before leaning over to Harry, in the passenger seat. ‘Talk to me, baby, should I call 000? Harry! Please talk-’ Louis’ apprehensive babbling was cut off by Harry.

‘I love you,’ Harry blurted out. ‘Fuck, Lou, I love you so much, and I honestly do not care if people say we are too young to know what love is, because I do know, Louis, I do. I know because I love you. If looking into your eyes, and feeling as though I am floating in a galaxy millions of miles away, or wanting to wake up with your arms wrapped around me every single morning, for the rest of my life; well, if that isn’t intertwined into the definition of love, then fuck the dictionary. I don’t need written words to understand that I love you. ’ 

‘Louis?’ Harry uttered, softly, after a few minutes of silence. ‘Louis. Louis, please answer me.’ His voice shook slightly, and he stared at his feet. 

‘Harry,’ Louis breathed, before proceeding to clamber across the driver’s seat, dropping himself down onto Harry’s lap, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he bent down and kissed Harry; his lips and mouth and hands and heart screaming the words he didn’t need to say out loud.

 

Harry uttered after a few minutes silence, with a hint of a shake in his voice, looking down at his feet. ‘Harry’ Louis breathed before proceeding to climb across the drivers seat and onto Harry’s lap, tears forming in his eyes as he bent down kissed Harry; his lips, mouth, hands, eyes, heart all speaking the words he didn’t need to say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all thanks to yasmin (@lustylilo on twitter) ily babe x  
> (title taken from Modest Mouse: Dashboard)


End file.
